The memory and processing capacity of today's typical wireless mobile communication device (e.g. cell phone) provide users with the capability of storing relatively large quantities of data. Typically, the memory capacity of a mobile device is used for storage of contact information such as phone numbers, email addresses and mailing addresses. A typical mobile device user may have dozens or even hundreds of stored phone numbers and addresses.
Entry of contact information can be frustrating and slow, particularly in situations where the contact information is related to a user by spoken word during a telephone conversation. Entering and storing information received in this way can be problematic for the user because the information must first be transferred to some manual storage method (e.g., written on a piece of paper) and then manually entered into the mobile device. This is especially troublesome if the user is driving a car, or if the user does not have writing implements available.